<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝔒𝔫𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔢 by Kenaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707855">𝔒𝔫𝔩𝔦𝔫𝔢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenaf/pseuds/Kenaf'>Kenaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenaf/pseuds/Kenaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet friends handon au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Landon Kirby &amp; Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short first chapter since it's intro plus I'm getting use to ao3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Landon plopped down on his bed with his laptop shoving chips in his mouth as he talks out loud to himself</p><p>"alright omegle please cure my boredom" 30 minutes in Landon was just fucking with a bunch of creepers "I smiled and waved that's two points and I won't do the rest of those things cause their fucking weird..."</p><p>Landon typed in Virginia his state turned off his cam and kept going</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hey</strong> <strong>please don't be another creep</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haha you're good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong> So you're from Virginia? </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yup mystic falls you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Couple towns over but I use to work at the mystic grill when I was 15</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Really? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Yup </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's cool I gotta go tho but hey maybe text me sometime? </em>
</p><p>Before Landon could text back her number appeared on the screen he quickly saved it smiling "Stranger from omegle🥰"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you're never gonna get better if you don't try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Landon talks to Jed about this mystery person</p><p>and hope and Landon get to know each other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Landon laid in bed looking at the contact it had been three days since and Landon still hadn't texted this mystery person. He wanted to he really wanted to but he was scared. His brother comes bursting into the room as he did he slammed the door Landon immediately shot up he was hoping Raf didn't notice but he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey sorry bud I know you hate loud noises" I wasn't ready for Raf to know about any of this "I'm good".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me and Jed are going to Mario's you down?" I smiled at him "yeah let's go".                     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how are things with Alyssa?" Landon asked his best friend before taking a bite of his burrito. Jed let out a groan causing both boys to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"dude if you're so miserable just break it off" Landon nodded to show he agreed Jed smiled "Cmon guys she's nice sometimes" causing them to laugh more </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright i'm gonna take a leak" Raf said as he got up Landon waited until he was gone before he spoke up </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“um jay can i talk to you about something?” Jed smiled at me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can tell that i was nervous so he reached out and grabbed my hand “take your time Lan” i smiled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So i met someone on this website and i have their number” Jed nodded understandably </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you texted them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?” I nodded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon sighed “it’s not simple” Jed immediately shot back “it is though Lan”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're never gonna get better if you don’t try” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Landon pulled out his Phone and typed </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hey it’s Landon from omegle </b>
</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was finishing up her college essay he she heard her phone ding </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked it up and saw she had a text from an unknown number she smiled as she read the message knowing who it was she quickly replied and got back to work</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey there i’m hope btw </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard her phone ding again </span>
</p><p>
  <b>That’s actually really pretty </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt herself start to blush but she ignored it </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw thank you </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her laptop and laid back on the bed waiting for his next reply </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Np so tell me about you </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Im a college student im 20 and well that’s pretty much it </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cmon gotta be more to you then that </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled she was already starting to like the boy and she knew that was dangerous</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only information you get so far </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Thats fair </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So wbu </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Not a college student but i am 20 </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Job? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Not technically </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a concerning answer </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Sorry i work at a non profit organization and i’m currently just a volunteer </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh wow i'm just gonna be a teacher sounds kinda boring now </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>I don’t think it sounds boring at all </b>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this has a rough start but it'll flow more after the first few chapters</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>